The Extremely Strange Weakest Link Medly
by Molotov Chaser
Summary: This is really weird, I have 2 of my friends, an origina chara, a couple FF8 charas, and some Angel Sanctuary charas playing weakest link. Very strange.


Announcer: Welcome to the weakest link! Host ~ Nine Muses! And our contestants will be. . . 

Pyra The Dragon Goddess ~ 13, female, currently resides in The Dragon Kingdom and spends her time adventuring , and causing hell! UsagiSam ~ 13, female, currently resides in Southern California and enjoys drawing and writing, and never calls her best friend! Alik Almasy ~ 17, male, currently resides in Alvo, Nebraska and enjoys making out with his lover and fiancée, Seifer Almasy! Ishida Kyosuke ~ 17, male, currently resides in Malibu, California and immerses himself in Modern Dance, nude portraits, and sleeping. He's not very popular his all-boys school. Irvine Kinneas ~ 19, male, currently resides in Alvo, Nebraska and enjoys chasing skirts to hide his homosexuality * gunshot rings out * YOW! Selphie Tillmitt ~ 18, female, resides in Balamb Garden and spends her free time pissing people off by begging them to join the garden festival committee. Duo Maxwell ~ 16, male, resides in Southern California, enjoys tormenting small animals and blowing things up. . .oh. no, wait that's the next contestant. . . Mr. Maxwell likes to run around calling himself Shinigami and brush his hair, and sit in the bathtub while his lover, Heero strokes his. . . HE~EY! I ASKED YA'LL TO KEEP IT CLEAN! ! ! * sounds of a Relena plushie thwapping Duo * Ryoko Muyo: 16, female, a space pirate who wants to marry Tenchi! With her is Ryo-Ohki, her cabbit! And last, but not least, Kira ! He's 18, male, lives in Japan and enjoys. . . [CENSOR] 

Nine Muses: ;_; I WANT MY POCKY! ! ! ::cries:: 

Random Audience Member: ::whispers:: You're on air. . .

Nine Muses: ! Oh! Oops, sorry. Welcome to the Weakest Link Medley, where we have my charas from all over the place and two of my friends! 

Pyra and UsagiSam: ::wave::

Nine Muses: As you all know, the weakest link is a game show where y'all have to answer questions correctly, bank, and I get to make rude comments! Yeah! So let's begin the time at 2 minutes when I figure out who's the first to die! * cough * em, get voted off. . . Lemme see. . . ::checks her list:: Who's the first contestant. . . 

Duo: I AM! ! ! ::brandishes his scythe, and a spotlight appears on Shinigami next to him:: OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF SHINIGAMI! ! !

Ryoko: No! Me! GO, RYO-OHKI! ::Ryo-ohki jumps into the air and becomes a big, bubble-gum pink machine::

Nine Muses: SHUT UP! IT'S PYRA FIRST!

Duo: Whatever. . .

Ryoko: ::utters a small "meep" as the host's head become huge and she leans over to yell at them in the typical anime style::

Nine Muses: Begin the time! Who is Akira Toriyama?

Pyra: Oh! Easy! The lady who wrote the DBZ books!

Nine Muses: Correct! Usagi- What is a male duck called?

UsagiSam: . . .uhh. . .a MALLARD! ! ! ::grins and makes the bunny ears sign::

Nine Muses: Wow. . .two in a row. . .CORRECT! Now, Alik, tell me. . .what does Seifer have an incessant fear of?

Alik: You're evil. It's strobe lights. And I'm gonna get you after this. . .

Nine Muses: ::evil giggle:: Oooh I'm scared. . . but correct! Kyosuke- who is my favorite character in DBZ?

Ishida Kyosuke: That shouldn't be a question.

Nine Muses: Why not y'all know me!

Kyosuke: It's Vegeta.

Nine Muses: Yupyup!~ Irvine. . . why do you always wear that hat?

Irvine: BECAUSE I LIKE IT! ! !

Nine Muses: Okay, I'll accept that. Now Selphi~

Selphie: BANKBANKBANK! ! ! Who~OOO

Nine Muses: And they've banked three times! Selphie, who is the Queen in the coven The Court Of The Ruby Grail?

Selphie: . . .::takes out the copy of Vittorio The Vampire and flips through it:: . . .Ursula.

Nine Muses: YES! ::DINGDINGDING!:: End of round one! Holy shit. . .they banked. . .1600 dollars! Wow! Come back after these words from our sponsors to find out who gets kicked off the show!

Announcer: Who will get kicked? We have no weakest link, because everyone got their questions right. We need to get harder ones to our lovable baka of a host, Nine Muses!

Nine Muses: I resent that. I really do. ::dashes off waving Reaper in the air, challenging the announcer to a duel::

Announcer: Well. . .uh I'm just a little busy. . .back after a word fro~ AGGHHHH! ! ! !


End file.
